


Romeo，Romeo

by kexian



Category: Real Person Fiction, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2019) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Relationships: Cyril Niccolai/Damien Sargue





	Romeo，Romeo

班伏里奥爱过罗密欧吗？  
西里尔问过自己很多次，但是他得不出答案。  
茂丘西奥显然是爱着罗密欧的，无论是原著里的小王子，还是约翰的演绎出的小疯子，隐隐约约地多少展现出来了对罗密欧的爱。但是原著里的班伏里奥太像一个冷静而忠实的朋友，苦口婆心劝说罗密欧离开罗瑟琳去寻找新的爱情，在罗密欧杀了人之后率先站出来解释事实的口吻也过于局外，甚至都没有出现在罗密欧的坟头。  
西里尔一直在想，究竟是班伏里奥爱着罗密欧，还是他的班伏里奥爱着达米安的罗密欧？  
直到他自己也演了罗密欧，西里尔发现其实是后一种。

“当然啦，罗密欧是个百分百的浪漫主义者。”西里尔点了点海报上达米安的剧照，“永远都很乐观，很多女孩子都喜欢他，但是他并不知情。”  
“对，班伏里奥不只是罗密欧的朋友，他是罗密欧的表兄。”  
“上一次演班伏里奥？好像是2010年，九年了。”  
“我觉得我把班伏里奥这个角色挖掘的更深入了一些，有了一些深层次的变化。”  
“好啊，我带你去后台参观一下。”  
送走记者，西里尔重新回到舞台上，站在熟悉的布景里。虽然曾经演了无数次班伏里奥和很多次罗密欧，但是毕竟已经那么多年没有回到剧组了，每次排练都会觉得时光倒流。莫斯科已经消化了更加强烈的情感，现在站在这里无非是一瞬间的恍惚。他看到舞者中一个明显细长条的盖洛平往这里看过来，于是往城墙里避了避。  
“西里尔。”他回头，看到就站在他刚刚给记者指过的定点上的达米安。大概二十分钟西里尔说出的话他自己还记得“罗密欧唱je suis aime des femmes的时候就是从这里出来”。现在达米安站在他第一次出场前站着的位置，西里尔一路走过来居然都没有看到他。  
“达米安，你怎么在这里？”  
“熟悉一下场景。”达米安靠在城墙上闭着眼睛。  
“你还要熟悉吗？”西里尔打趣说，“二十年了。”  
“每次感觉都不太一样。”达米安回答，“你呢，你也演过罗密欧，从这里走出来的感觉怎么样？”  
“很神奇。”西里尔坦白，“当然歌词也有影响，灯光过来的时候觉得整个舞台都很真实，好像真的还不到二十岁。”  
达米安噗地一声笑出来，接着清了清嗓子克制自己，不好意思地扶着额头看向西里尔。西里尔到没觉得对方的笑声有什么冒犯的意味。他三十岁才开始演罗密欧，原本就要花更多的力气去打磨角色，把自己融合到那个二十岁的角色身上。而对于达米安来讲，这一切仿佛浑然天成，只要站在那里开口唱第一句歌词，他就重新成为了那个长发飘飘的浪漫诗人。  
这是他们第一次这么直白地开始两个罗密欧之间的对话。

[“我不演罗密欧了。”后台更衣室里，达米安坐到西里尔的化妆台上，微微撅起嘴，手里把玩着矿泉水瓶。西里尔对着镜子上眼影，心不在焉地应了一声。达米安不敢置信地把矿泉水瓶子砸到桌上，不满地重复了一遍：“西里尔，我不演罗密欧了！”  
“哦。”西里尔放下眼影棒，抬头看向达米安，“我说哦了啊。”  
“你听上去一点都不惊讶嘛。”达米安不满地说，“哦是什么意思？”  
“意思是我知道了。”西里尔又沾了一点深蓝色的眼影，“离上台没多久了，你不去准备一下？”  
达米安盯着西里尔眼睑上深蓝色的眼影，深吸一口气跳下了化妆台往自己的化妆室里走，越过门的时候重重把门甩上，片刻后隔着门西里尔又听见了一声摔门的声音。过了一会约翰探进来一个脑袋：“西里尔，达米安怎么了？”  
西里尔转头看了他一眼：“我不知道，你去问问他？”  
“不去。”约翰干脆推开门进来，一屁股坐到汤姆的椅子上，“要问也是你去问，蒙太古的问题自己内部解决。”  
“天天和蒙太古混在一起的不知道是谁。”  
约翰愣了一会，然后绕开了蒙太古的话题：“说真的，你去问一下。马上要上台了，达米安这样我怎么过去化妆？  
西里尔犹豫了一下，觉得达米安不演罗密欧这件事剧组可能还没几个人知道后选择摇了摇头：“你进去又没事，他不可能真的对着你发火。”  
约翰看了看表，然后用力地把汤姆的红外套甩到椅子上，转身向隔壁化妆间走。  
当天晚上的演出里，西里尔觉得在on dit dans la rue里达米安推人的力气都大了不少。]

其实要他详细讲讲深层次变化的话，西里尔一时间也说不出什么来。他从班伏里奥变成罗密欧又再次变回班伏里奥，多了的就是从罗密欧的角度去思考表兄的一维。  
罗密欧心中的班伏里奥到底是怎么样的？是忠实的朋友也是血脉相连的亲人，是肆意高歌的同伴也是带来毁灭的报信人。少年的情感里到底有没有那么一点，在亲情和友情中牵扯到了爱情？  
而达米安明显比以前见面的时候更粘人了。返场的时候世界之王里的动作里亲昵的意味深了很多，有了更多的拥抱，甚至近乎于亲吻。隔着小半个地球，他们太久没有联系，更不用说像巡演时期这样几乎每天都呆在一个环境里。西里尔接受了达米安拥抱的邀请，伸出双手从下往上拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
他了自己肯定的答案。

[九年前巡演剧组即将解散的时候，西里尔其实不知道要怎么对待达米安。  
巡演接近尾声，剧组原本就要拆散各奔东西。但是达米安说他不想再演罗密欧显然不是指因为巡演结束后不演，而是以后再组织的巡演也不打算再次当他的罗密欧了。  
西里尔能理解这点。虽然在其他人面前不显出来，但是当了多年朋友，他能看出达米安和乔伊的婚姻明显有了问题。达米安原本就和他的角色太过相像，在剧组待了那么多年后，不管他是不是愿意，他和角色已经近乎于一体，成为那个百分百浪漫主义的罗密欧。只可惜，浪漫从来都是锦上添花，不是所有婚姻问题的解药。  
只是乔伊不说，达米安不提，西里尔只能假装自己也不知道。  
两个人总归要离开一个，最后罗密欧去了曼图亚，朱丽叶留在了维罗纳。  
演出结束后大家收拾东西离开。在机场的时候达米安大概是终于原谅了西里尔的冷漠无情，拖着箱子走到他身边向他告别。西里尔伸出手拥抱对方，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“再见啦。”]

在北京的巡演结束后，剧组到酒吧聚餐。西里尔刚刚找到位置坐下来，盖洛平就端着两杯酒站在他身边。西里尔下意识想换个座位，但是盖洛平就站在自己面前，躲避显得过分了些。他只能往里让了让，给盖洛平腾出一个位置来。  
“你在躲我。”对方用的是肯定句，语气甚至没有上扬的意思。  
西里尔放弃挣扎：“Oui。”  
“我只是来打个招呼，你不用那么紧张。”盖洛平说，“很多年不见了。”  
西里尔和对方的深棕色的眼睛对视了片刻后妥协了，从盖洛平的手上接过酒杯，和另一只轻轻撞了一下。  
“我还是更习惯你的班伏里奥一点，”盖洛平把还剩半杯酒的酒杯放到台面上，“当然你的罗密欧也很好啦。”  
“我演不了罗密欧啦，年纪大了。”西里尔端着酒杯晃荡，“何况达米安回来了。”  
“没错，达米安总是罗密欧。”盖洛平仰头喝完剩下的酒，把玩着手上的空酒杯，“总之欢迎回来。”  
“你也是今年才回来的吧，而且也不是帕里斯了。”西里尔打趣说。  
“年纪大了，演不了帕里斯啦。”盖洛平把西里尔刚刚说的话换掉名字顺序重复了一遍，“帕特里克是个很好的小孩。”  
“我知道。”西里尔转头看了坐在克莱蒙斯边上的小男孩，把空酒杯轻轻放在桌面上。盖洛平收走了他的酒杯，站起来往吧台走过去。  
“嗨，你怎么一个人坐在这里。”西里尔还在发呆的时候达米安突然出现在桌子对面，“那边在打牌，一起吗？”

[接到来自杰哈饰演罗密欧的邀请时，西里尔的第一反应是拒绝。  
达米安的罗密欧太好了，没有人能在看过达米安的罗密欧之后还能去接受这个角色。西里尔深信这一点。  
但是杰哈说服了他，于是换成西里尔穿上了罗密欧的衣服，站在城墙后等着唱Un jour，和乔伊一起唱Aimer，然后在最后，看着班伏里奥赶到曼图亚给自己送上死亡的消息。  
他开始慢慢摆脱达米安的罗密欧给自己的影响，开始创造一个属于自己的罗密欧，在阳台下单膝跪地，又在喝下毒药时满脸喜悦。  
影响的破除当然是方方面面的，甚至包括感情。他和盖洛平在巡演的间隙滚上了酒店床铺，在黑暗里拥抱接吻做爱，然后又在清晨到来的时候纠缠在一起醒来，而工作日他们能一起在床上赖到下午。盖洛平总要提前一点去后台热身，而西里尔总是在床上赖到不得不走的时候，最后在敲门声中不情愿地爬起来去准备。  
大多数时候两个人都沉默着，偶尔交换一个吻。有时候西里尔会哼两句还没写下来的旋律，征询盖洛平的看法。问得多了盖洛平也总结出一套回答的话语，西里尔问起时就从里面挑一条出来。  
罗密欧和爱人的未婚夫，真是绝妙的讽刺。]

“喝饮料吗？”西里尔问。  
他来过这里很多次，但是还是他第一次尝试走进满大街都是店面里去点一杯饮料。效果出乎意料的好，西里尔决定把奶茶店囊括到包括名创优品在内的中国必逛清单里。  
“什么饮料？”达米安兴致很高地问。  
“奶茶。”西里尔想了想，艰难地模仿出女孩们嘴里的那个发音。  
达米安皱着眉毛，试图模仿西里尔念出的词，结果离原本的发音越来越远。他接过了西里尔手上刚拆封的塑料杯，摇摇头试图把那个发音从脑海里甩出去。  
“你在哪里买的？”  
“过来的时候，下次我指给你看。”西里尔收回自己的杯子，回想了一下用英语点单时的艰难场景和达米安显然不如自己的英语水平，开口说，“或者我明天给你带。”

[斯蒂凡不是不好，斯蒂凡很好，但是斯蒂凡不是西里尔，斯蒂凡的班伏里奥自然也不是西里尔的班伏里奥。  
西里尔的班伏里奥对达米安的罗密欧抱有的隐秘也好公开也好的感情，斯蒂凡的班伏里奥并不同等给予西里尔的罗密欧。流放时的披衣也好拥抱也罢，统统给的都是班伏里奥的表弟，而不是班伏里奥的恋人。  
西里尔习惯于先冲上去拥抱住斯蒂凡，就像他所想的，罗密欧会对班伏里奥的回应一样。然后斯蒂凡会慢慢地放下胳膊，用力地拍拍他的后背。  
像真的表兄弟那样。]

演出后在酒店开con纯粹是一时兴起，演员没还没唱够而舞者们也很乐意能坐下来听歌，不用在音乐背景下数着拍子。除了达米安抱歉地说已经有约，整个剧组几乎都到了。  
唱歌的时候突然躺倒盖洛平身上纯粹也是一时兴起，西里尔事后试图给约翰解释的时候说，绝对不是还有点什么藕断丝连，真的是一时兴起把舞台上的动作带进来了。  
事后约翰微笑着拍了拍西里尔的肩膀说，不用伪装了你去找他就是，他还能把你敲出去？  
西里尔放弃抵抗。片刻后达米安路过，好奇地看了看两人，然后打开化妆间进去了。

[巡演当中突然离开剧组不是什么合适的行为，但是机会太好了，容不得西里尔错过。他在韩国完成了作为罗密欧的最后一场演出，站在舞台中间向观众鞠躬致谢。音响里适时响起了音乐，是on prie的前奏。西里尔转身牵住往前走的乔伊的手，吻在她的额头上。  
乐曲过半的时候舞者们跳下舞台，在台前对西里尔伸出手。他附身握住男孩们的手，吻落在女孩们的手背上。  
他也握住了盖洛平的手，目光一触即分。  
其实都明白，巡演结束后不会再有以后了。]

On prie是西里尔最喜欢的一首歌。  
可能能加一句之一，但是他确实非常喜欢。而且他也不得不承认，二重唱的on prie很美，但是只有整个维罗纳合唱的时候，才是这首歌最好的演唱方式。  
可惜杰哈把它从演出中删掉了，甚至返场演出中也不在有一人一句的低声吟唱。  
在前一个城市，唱on prie的还是年轻的朱丽叶和他这个脱离罗密欧多年的罗密欧。而在这里，on prie终于回到了西里尔最为熟悉的模样。  
虽然没有戏服，蒙太古和卡普莱也混在一起，在常服下分不出你我。西里尔没有开口，而是站在角落抱着吉他应和电子琴。音乐进到一半的时候他抬头，在身后的投影屏上看到了达米安反着光的影像。  
他想起了巡演之初达米安问他的问题和他自己的回答。那道光打在身上的时候，好像自己真的是罗密欧。  
说起来达米安也只比他小一岁而已，但是不必那道光，他看上去一直都是被女孩们追捧的罗密欧，也一直都是被班伏里奥好好爱护的小表弟。  
西里尔拨了拨弦，抬头对上了台下粉丝的目光，微笑了一下，再低下头。

[离开罗朱剧组后，西里尔发了自己的第一张专辑，也尝试了新的音乐剧项目。加州的阳光和巴黎很不一样，相反更像西里尔的头发。而现代化的都市当然也容不下维罗纳的阳台，高楼林立中找不到一点历史的痕迹。  
西里尔觉得自己摆脱了因为爱情和死亡永远流传的故事。  
但是死亡本就永恒，而爱情又无处不在。加州街头到处都是恋人们拥吻，而报纸上每天都有新更新的讣告。社交网站上偶尔会给他推送新的巡演的消息，剧组里有了新的罗密欧，新的朱丽叶，新的班伏里奥和新的提伯尔特。  
西里尔戳开粉丝发上来的视频看年轻人们在维罗纳唱世界之王，看他们在神坛前牵手歌唱爱情，看约翰最终剪掉了长发。  
然后看到达米安再一次披着浅蓝色的风衣站到了舞台上。]

西里尔觉得自己飞到莫斯科排练还只是昨天的事。演出的时候还不觉得什么，到了末场演出后回头看，发现日子快得吓人。幕布拉拢后所有人都小小地松了一口气，完成合影卸妆换衣服等一系列例行事务后西里尔靠在后台的沙发上完全不想动弹。  
“我们去喝酒，你去不去？”约翰解掉了头发上黑黑白白的辫子，站在西里尔面前问。  
“我坐一会再说。”西里尔睁开眼睛，“我有没有说过，新发型很好看？”  
“大概没有。”约翰笑了笑，“我们先去啦，你知道在哪里的。”  
他点了点手机，西里尔点头。  
西里尔最后也没去酒吧。他安慰自己明天还有时间，然后先回了酒店收拾。不久后房间门被敲响了，西里尔打开门，有些错愕地看到了门口站着的达米安。  
“你没去和他们一起？”西里尔问。  
“没，我们明天就走了，先收拾一下。”  
西里尔想问他为什么这么早回去，然后想了想自己明天晚上的机票，出口的是另一句话：“一路顺风。”  
“你也是，保持联系。”  
“当然啦，”西里尔看向达米安，“保持联系。”  
他们拥抱，亲吻对方的脸颊，然后达米安转身离开，西里尔目送着他的背景，慢慢合上了房门。

[西里尔收到了来自杰哈的邮件，问他要不要再次以班伏里奥的身份参加明年的巡演。  
“达米安也回来了。”  
西里尔盯着屏幕看了一会，飞快地打下几个词：  
“好，我参加。”]


End file.
